supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bailey Family
Jo visits the Bailey family in California. Bill (aged 38) is a police officer, and Stacie (aged 29), is a teacher and the couple works opposite schedules. They have two children, a six year old daughter named Jadyn (who shows a bad attitude) and a two year old son named Billy (who throws tantrums). Episode Recap After watching the submission reel and meeting the Baileys, Jo observes the family. Billy plays with blocks, but quickly begins to throw them. When Stacie tells him not to, he has a tantrum. Stacie ends up putting him to time out in his bedroom. Stacie and Bill put the kids down for a nap at 1:30 p.m. Jo notices a makeshift bed in the hallway and Stacie says that it's Jadyn's extra bed. Billy gets out of his bed several times while Jadyn resists until Stacie allows her to sleep in the hallway. Stacie works on her laptop downstairs while the kids take a three-hour nap. Bill, who cooks dinner admits that he'd rather do the housework than deal with the kids. Jo applauds his honesty. Jadyn and Billy help themselves to snacks in the pantry and fridge just before dinner. Stacie catches her son and demands that he spit out the snack he already put in his mouth. At dinner, Billy is placed in a highchair, away from the family. At bedtime, Jadyn jumps on the bed. Stacie sends Jadyn to her bedroom, where Jadyn sulks. Billy keeps getting out of his bed. Jadyn comes out of bed at 9:33 p.m. Stacie ends up putting her to bed in the hallway. At the parents' meeting, Jo states that while she does see a routine in the house, it's very inconsistent and there's no discipline for the kids. However, Bill feels as if he and his wife are being attacked. In a talking head, he says that he was just about to throw Jo and the crew out of the house. The next day, Jo returns with a routine and introduces the Naughty Step for Billy and the Naughty Room for Jadyn. They all play a board game together. When Billy pushes the pieces over, he is sent to the Naughty Step by Jo. Billy remains seated for his two minutes. While Stacie attempts to put Billy to bed, Jadyn plays with bats and balls. When Stacie tells her not to, she gives her a dirty look and walks off. Jadyn sulks, slamming the door in her mother's face. Jo instructs Stacie to talk to Jadyn. When Jadyn continues to be rude, she is sent to the Naughty Room. Jo brings in a booster seat for Billy. At bedtime, Jo and her parents tell Jadyn that she will from now on sleep in her bedroom. Jadyn becomes very upset, but Stacie does her best to reassure her. Jadyn actually calms down and falls asleep in her bed. During the Test Run, the children once again become disrespectful. Stacie and Bill struggle with the Naughty Step and Room without Jo. Bill smacks Billy on the bottom for repeatedly getting up from the Naughty Step. After the DVD meeting, Bill takes the television out of the Naughty Room and issues a warning to Billy who acts out at dinnertime. Apparently, Bill wrote Jo a note saying that is full of censored when Jo first came. He apologizes for that note and admits that he is the one full of censored. Jo now leaves a happier Bailey family for good. Trivia #When Jayden fight with Bailey on the train table, Thomas and Percy appear on the train table. #The house is similar to that of the Orm Family Transcripts *Bailey Family Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in California Category:Families with Two Children Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Naughty Step Episodes Category:Naughty Room Episodes Category:Episodes with tantruming youngsters Category:Episodes with tantrum kids Category:Episodes that other shows appears